One object of the invention is to obviate the necessity of using expensive vacuum distillation apparatus such as that required by the method disclosed in Christena U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,047.
The methods of purifying trichlorophenol which are described in Michaels U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,568 are not designed to remove chlorodibenzo-p-dioxins. The properties of chlorodibenzo-p-dioxins are so similar to those of polychlorophenols that it is extremely difficult to separate chlorodibenzo-p-dioxin impurities from polychlorophenols by any method of purification heretofore known.